


Mirror in the Bathroom, Please Talk Free

by Strozzzi (butmicoooool)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Worship, Emotional Porn, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-conscious Eddie, Tentacle Sex, not on venoms watch!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/Strozzzi
Summary: No.Venom says.No shower until you say you’re beautiful.“That’s… I’m not saying that.”Why not?“Because I’m-” He doesn’t say it, but he doesn’t have to. They both feel the shame, the self-loathing swirling in Eddie’s mind: a litany ofugly, fat, worthless.--------Eddie doesn't like his reflection, so Venom gives him something to really look at.





	Mirror in the Bathroom, Please Talk Free

**Author's Note:**

> title from Mirror in the Bathroom - The Beat

 

It’s been a long day, a long fucking week actually. Eddie Brock: Investigative Journalist by day, and Venom: Terrifying Good Guy by night. The double life has really been wearing them down. They’ve already swung round Anne and Dan’s house (and isn’t it funny, how ok that is now) for his regular post-fight check up. Anne pushed three containers of food into Eddie’s hands and shooed him out the door. 

 

Now they’re home. Eddie’s muscles ache, a weariness that he feels right down to his bones. He strips off his torn, bloody clothes, and starts running the water. That’s when he catches sight of himself in the mirror.    
  
Eddie hasn’t really been working out. He’d figured the constantly chasing and beating up bad guys was counting as cardio. Apparently not, if the pudginess of his belly and thighs was anything to go by. He pokes absentmindedly at the flesh of his stomach watching it jiggle. He hasn’t been this soft in a long time, maybe ever.    
  
“I need to go back to the gym.” He says to the empty room.    
  
**Why?** And just like that the room isn’t empty anymore. Venom curls his arms around Eddie’s shoulders and presses his face to the top of Eddie’s head to breathe him in.    
  
“I used to be…” Eddie gestures vaguely to his torso. “...buff.”   
  
**Hmm.** Venom sounds like he’s really considering Eddie’s words. He looks up and down Eddie’s body, on full display in the bathroom mirror.  **You are soft.** He slides a clawed hand down Eddie’s chest, stopping at his belly to tangle in his happy trail. 

 

**I like it.** Venom’s voice drips with want.  **You are beautiful.**

  
“Venom,” Eddie sighs. He presses a little into the touch. “Vee, it’s ok, you don’t have to inflate my ego, it’s nothing.”    
  
**It is not** **_nothing_ ** **.** Venom’s eyes narrow. Another hand slides down. They start to rub Eddie’s stomach gently.  **How you feel about yourself is everything.**

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “It’s fine V, let’s just shower.”   
  
**No.** Venom says. **No shower until you say you’re beautiful.** **  
****  
** “That’s… I’m not saying _that._ ”

 

**Why not?** ****  
****  
“Because I’m-” He doesn’t say it, but he doesn’t have to. They both feel the shame, the self-loathing swirling in Eddie’s mind: a litany of  _ ugly, fat, worthless _ .    
  
Anger flares in Venom. He wants to go back to the first moment Eddie ever doubted his beauty and kill whoever was responsible. It was unacceptable to him that Eddie thought this way about himself.    
  
**You are beautiful. You are handsome.** Tendrils wind their way around Eddie’s hips, circling his thighs. Not constricting or squeezing, just light, loving touches.  **Your eyes are piercing, and they show how deeply you feel. It is beautiful.** ****  
**  
** Eddie tries to close his eyes but Venom won’t let him. Holding them open so that Eddie has to look at his face, his body, as Venom caresses him and whispers in his ear.  **Do not hide these eyes, they have shown me so much emotion. I am grateful for them.**

 

Venom’s hand comes up to cup Eddie’s face.  **And these lips.** A sharp finger traces Eddie’s cupid bow.   
  
He’s blushing all the way down his chest to his hard cock. Venom is avoiding touching him there, instead he runs tendrils up and down Eddie’s legs, arms, hips. Venom massages the muscles in Eddie’s thighs and his back. He loops small tendrils around Eddie’s wrists to help him keep balance. Venom has one claw scratching at the hair above Eddie’s dick, and the other still teasing the seam of Eddie’s lips.    
  
**These lips, Eddie. They are** **_delicious._ ** The way Venom says it sends shivers down Eddie’s spine.    
  


**These are the lips that kiss me, they are the mouth that takes my tongue and my cock. They speak to me, words I never thought I would get to hear.** Venom’s voice is all around him, in him. Eddie still can’t close his eyes even though he wants to screw them shut and hide away from Venom’s words.  **These lips give me your voice. The voice that calls me darling, calls me love.** ****  
**  
** There’s a wetness pooling in the corner of Eddie’s eyes, and he just lets it fall down his cheek, where Venom immediately catches it on his tongue. 

  
**This is the body that gives me so much love.** Venom’s touch leaves Eddie’s face to smooth down his body. He tweaks Eddie’s nipples softly, teasingly. 

 

**This chest, this stomach, these hips, these legs - they are my home. They have accepted me just as I am. And I accept them, just as you are.** ****  
****  
Suddenly, everywhere that Venom has been touching him lights up in blinding pleasure.    
  
**And this is the mind of the man that I love.**

 

Venom was curling around Eddie’s thoughts, sending spikes of pleasure through every nerve in Eddie’s body. Their body.    
  
**_Our body._ **

 

Eddie can only gasp, almost unable to breathe in the extacy. 

 

**So if you insult our body, you insult** **_me._ ** Venom eases up on the barrage of pleasure, lets Eddie blink his eyes against the tears there.  ****  
****  
“No, no, no,” Eddie slumps forward, hands slapping the glass with a wet smack. “Not you, darling, never you. You’re beautiful.”    
  
**I am only as beautiful as my host.**

 

Steam from the shower has started to encase them, but Eddie’s reflection still stares back at him. His hair is sticking out in every direction, his eyes are wild and wet, his chest with faint claw marks. He’s a mess.    
  
**This is exactly how I like you.** Venoms hands move to Eddie’s hips. Without thinking Eddie spreads his legs, and he’s not disappointed when a wet tongue begins to tease him open.  **So raw and beautiful for me, Eddie. Look at yourself.** ****  
****  
Eddie can’t look away from himself. His skin feels like it’s on fire. He stares into his own eyes as Venom fucks that tongue into him deep and slow.    
  
**Watch how your body, our body, opens up. Always so open, Eddie. Love, happiness, adoration, I could look at you all day.** The grip on Eddie’s hips turns bruising.  **In fact, I do.**

 

Venom gives another torturous thrust of his tongue. And then pulls out, making Eddie choke out a desperate sob.    
  
“V, please, I need more.” He begs. “You’re gorgeous, I’m pretty, please fuck me.”    
A wave of pleasure ripples through Eddie as Venom just fucking picks him up and carries him back through to the bedroom, throwing him on the bed. Eddie lands on his stomach, ass up. A beat passes, then two thick tendrils whip back to the bathroom and rip the full mirror off the wall, bringing it to the bed and leaning it against the headboard.    
  
“What the fuck?” Eddie says breathlessly as Venom’s tendrils curl around him. “Did you just-”   
  
**Watch yourself, watch how beautiful you are.** Venom has formed his torso down to his thighs, blending back into Eddie’s thighs.  **Always so wonderful, darling.**   
  
It’s hard for Eddie to accept the pouring wave of love Venom is sending him, but he can’t help but glow under the feel of it. Venom’s touch is everywhere, inside and out, as the thick tendril of Venom’s cock presses into him. 

  
**See how you take everything I give you. My love, compliments, and my cock. You take it all for me, Eddie.** **_Eddie._ ** Venom’s voice cracks, revealing how much pleasure is buzzing back and forth between them. Eddie can’t look at is any more. He presses his face into the bed, muffling his deep, needy moans.    
  
**No, do not dare to hide from me.** Venom forces Eddie’s face to turn and face the mirror.  **Do not take your eyes away. Look.** It’s almost tender when Venom’s thighs brush Eddie’s ass as he sinks into him. It’s painfully slow. Eddie aches for more, for anything. 

 

**I will give you everything you need.** Venom  _ fucks  _ into him. It’s so hard it rocks Eddie forward, punching the breath out of him. And Venom doesn’t stop, doesn’t let Eddie catch his breath. Just gives, and gives, and gives. And Eddie takes it. 

 

Venom’s claws sink into the soft flesh of Eddie’s sides, marking what is his.  _ Yours.  _ **_Ours._ **

 

It’s relentless. Eddie’s body is being touched and felt by what feels like a hundred different hands. But it’s all Venom. He can see it, in the mirror. He can see Venom’s claws as they dig into Eddie’s shoulders, his back, his hips. He sees the tendrils as they tease, caress. He sees Venom’s mouth, with all those teeth, and that tongue tracing circles on Eddie’s back.    
  
He locks eyes with Venom. It’s overwhelming. It’s not enough. It’s everything.    
  
It’s beautiful. 

 

“Darling, please-” Eddie reaches out a hand towards the mirror. His fingertips rest on his reflection. Their reflection.    
  
**Do you want to come?** Venom isn’t out of breath, even though his hips drive forcefully into Eddie.  **But first: do you want me to come on you or in you?** ****  
****  
An impossible choice.    
  
**I love filling you up with my seed, how it leaks out and down your thighs.** Venom slows his thrusts slightly, so he can lean forward and speak directly into Eddie’s ear.  **But I think this time I will coat you with my cum. What do you think, love?** ****  
****  
“Please, please, please,” Eddie can’t think anything else. He’s on fire. He’s in love, he’s so so so in love with the alien up his ass and he  _ really  _ needs to come. Venom please, please, please.    
  
Venom laughs darkly, Eddie can’t talk but his thoughts are shouting for relief. Begging for release. Venom’s tongue wraps around Eddie’s cock. 

 

**Then come, baby.**   
  
Venom won’t let him close his eyes, so Eddie sees himself cum, mouth open in a shout. He watches as Venom pulls out and shoots black oily cum down his back, his ass. 

 

**So gorgeous, Eddie.** Venom rubs his cum into Eddie’s back, where it sinks under his skin.  **So beautiful for me.** ****  
**  
** Eddie feels vulnerable, delicate, exposed.

 

Venom works the tension out of his back, slowly moving down to massage Eddie’s arms and legs. Venom work’s Eddie’s muscles until he’s just about to drift off to sleep. A cluster of tendrils move the mirror out of the way. Then Venom wraps the sleepy Eddie up in the comforter and places his head gentle on the pillow. Then he disappears back under Eddie’s skin, radiating love and warmth and peace.    
  
Together, they’re beautiful. 

  
  



End file.
